Graduation: What Should Have Happened
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: this is the story of what I feel should have happened when roswell ended it's third and fianl season.........Defiantely now a Maria and Michael fic, but it could change, other pairings include LizMax and others..........still going to keep writing.not a o
1. Graduation

What if the women hadn't been there and it was just Liz and Max? What if they stayed in Roswell? What if no one found out their secret? Well this is what I think should have happened. This is a different version of graduation, it's mixed with the beginning of that episode and then goes into a bit of its own story and then the end is based on Max's grad speech.

Graduation

Liz Parker was working an evening shift, while Max Evans, her boyfriend, sat at the counter, lingering over a basket of fries and a coffee cup. Liz looked around the Crashdown and seeing no one around. Suddenly her eyes rested upon a used newspaper with a headline about the explosion at Rogers Air Force Base.

Then after cleaning up the tables a bit, Liz's attention fell on Max. He looked over his shoulder to see her looking at him and he smiled. Liz turned in the last ticket to another waitress who was working behind the counter, and sat down a few seats away from Max.

"What're you still doin' here? Got it hot for some local waitress?" Liz said while filling a salt shaker and smiling to her self.

Max looked down for a moment, then looked over and smiled. "That's the rumor. ...Have you heard from Northwestern yet?"

"Still waiting..."

"You must be nervous."

"...I'm trying to handle the whole college acceptance thing with grace and aplomb."

"'Aplomb'?"

"Yeah... it's an SAT word that I can't get out of my head. It's slowly driving me crazy."

"Liz. ...What if I came with you to Northwestern?" Max looked at her hopefully, but Liz hesitated a long moment before she answered him.

"Max... if you think that's something that you seriously think you could or would do, then fine. We'll... we'll talk about it. But otherwise... please don't put me through the whole emotional roller coaster?" Liz said and then she saw Max look down at his coffee and nod.

While at Isabel and Jesse's place

Isabel came home to find Jesse on the phone. She looked at him and then saw that he was still talking.

"So... this is for real. Well, I'm going to have to get back to you on that. Yeah. Bye." Jesse looked at her seriously and shook his head.

Isabel seeing his serious look then questioned him. "...What?"

"Ah... my friend, Chris Hobson. He just made partner at, ah, Langtree, Watkins and Sullivan. They're one of the top law firms in Boston."

"That's nice..."

"They need someone to take over their litigation department."

"Oh... So, Boston, huh? Well... what does it pay?" Isabel looked at him with worry on her face.

"350 to start." Jesse said to her trying to make her worried look go away.

"Jesse, get real, we can't live on 350 a week, especially in that city. I mean, the cost of living alone must be at least that-"

"No. 350... a year."

"...so, you ... you mean, it's..."

"Yeah. Three hundred and fifty thousand."

"A year?" Isabel asked and looked at him in shock.

Jesse smiled and laughed, "A year..."

Isabel ran and gave him a big hug. "Oh, dear God! Honey that is so great! Oh, my God!"

"So, does that mean I'm taking it? We're going?" Jesse asked her and she looked at him skeptically.

"Probably!" She laughed. They looked at each other again and she gave him another big hug. She is excited, but Isabel looks as though she has some misgivings.

Back at the Crashdown the next evening

Liz and Maria were working at the Crashdown. Michael Guerin was working the grill, and Kyle Valenti was having lunch at the counter. While moving by Maria, Liz touched Maria's hand and saw flashes of Maria getting raped and shot when she left the building, which was in a few minutes. Kyle saw Liz smile weakly at her friend and then walk away. Michael witnessed it too and went back to where Liz was at, with Kyle on his heels.

"Liz, what just happened?" Michael put a hand on her shoulder and Liz turned to face him and Kyle.

"I saw Maria getting raped and then she was shot. It was weird like I was-" Liz heard Michael finish her sentence.

"Seeing the future." Michael looked at her and then shook his head. Michael then realized that Maria had left and they all high tail it outside and see Maria walking home. Then they could see an arm reach out and grab Maria. Michael was running as fast as he could and Kyle hurried behind him with Liz in tow.

"Maria!" Michael yelled her name and then turned the corner to see a man trying to wrestle her to the ground. Michael tackled him in fury and knocked him out. Michael takes Maria in his arms and carries her to his trailer.

At the Trailer

"Liz, what happened back there?" Kyle asked her looking at her with sincerity and then just shook his head.

"Listen, I'm going home and then I'll come back in a bit. I'll go and get Max on my way back, okay?" Liz walked out the door and left. When Liz arrived home it looked as though her mother was asleep, but she was wrong.

"Elizabeth Parker, where have you been?" Her mother's words were slurred and then Liz hearing her, hurried upstairs. She grabbed as much of her things as possible and went back downstairs.

"Where's dad?" Liz asked before leaving, noticing he wasn't around.

"He left because I told him you weren't his child." Liz looked at her mother.

"Why would you do that?" Liz asked her and then her mother stood and viciously grabbed her daughter by the hair and slammed her into the wall.

At Max's house

Max heard a knock at his door and then when he opened it he found Liz standing there.

"We need to go to Michael's, Maria was almost hurt and I saw everything before it happened." Liz winced when Max turned away. They walked over to Michael's trailer and knocked. When they went inside Maria hugged her friend, making Liz scream in pain this time.

"Liz, what's wr-" Maria then lifted Liz's shirt and saw a huge bruise on her sides, then she turned Liz around and saw more little bruises and scratches all over her back.

"It's nothing." Liz lied terribly and to them and Michael took her to the back room.

"Lay down." He went back out to the room for a moment and Liz could guess he was getting him self prepped to try and heal her, but what was strange was that it was Michael who was going to try. Liz waited and then heard Michael close the door behind him.

"Michael, are you going to try and heal me?" Liz asked cautiously and saw him nod his head.

"Lift your shirt and do not lose eye contact with me." Liz nodded and instead of lifting it, took it of. She saw Michael look at her and she shook her head.

"I trust you and I know that you aren't going to hurt me." Liz smiled weakly and then looked at him straight in the eyes. He began at the top of her chest and then when he came to her breasts, his eyes widened at her in question.

"Go ahead Michael." She said to him without breaking eye contact. She lay still as she could while his hands moved slowly over her breasts and then down the rest of her body. Soon he had finished and she put her shirt back on.

"You never answered me. Why did you heal me?" Liz then saw him blush, but look away from her.

"I think that Max is losing his spunk?" He asked her in a way that said is-that-a-believable-reason-for-you.

"Michael, what's going on and why did Max even let you do this?" Liz stood and walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She felt him immediately begin to shake and could sense he was nervous.

"I needed to see if I could sense anything from you and I needed the practice." Michael said and this was a better answer for Liz. She nodded and walked out of the room leaving behind a very nervous Michael. Once he heard the door close he picked up his cell and dialed.

"Yo, Lonnie, bring our little Mikey down here, I got what I came for." Rath said to the girls on the other end.

"Alright." Said the voice on the other end to Rath and he smirked, and then hung up the phone. He heard the door open and Maria came bounding in.

"Hey, 'Ria, you feeling better?" Rath asked her still pretending to Michael.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Michael." Maria kissed him and then Rath pulled her back for another and then Maria pulled back her eyes wide, when she could taste his spit.

"Rath?" She whispered and he glared at her and then looked at her innocently.

"Don't tell them, please. I just needed to know that Liz was okay and everyone here was experiencing the same thing our Liz was. I also kinda got a bit worried about you considering you were almost killed over on our side of the tracks." Rath explained scratching his head with Maria still in his lap, straddling him.

"Is Michael coming back?" Maria asked him and he nodded at her.

"I just made the call that will bring him back here. I'll leave ya'll alone after that I promise. Sorry about this." He said and then looked down at her, making Maria look down and realize she was still sitting on his lap and straddling him.

"No, my bad." Maria said and then she looked at him.

"I thought you had the hots for Liz?" She asked him while standing. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, kinda." He said and she shook her head.

"Then why did you kiss me once and then pull me back for more?" Maria looked at him and he blushed.

"Rath, answer me." Maria got up in Rath's face and then she kissed him again. He pulled her back to his lap and then they continued to kiss.

"Because I hated my girl and she was nothing like you. You're different." Rath whispered in her ear and then they moved to the bed where they continued to kiss.

"You know, you don't have to bring Michael back." Maria traced Rath's face with her fingers before letting him take them into his mouth to suck on them.

"You are one bad girl. I wish I could take you with me." Rath said to Maria while still suckling her fingers.

"Stay with me. Stay with me in my house. My mom's gone for god knows how long and I am quite lonely." Maria moaned to him and he smiled.

"Are you sure about that? What about Michael?" Rath asked her and then she stopped him.

"I don't know, Rath. I guess I need to see him." Maria looked at him and saw his face turn into a smirk.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Rath stood and moved away from Maria. Maria looked at him and tears began to form.

"Go ahead walk away, just away." Maria said through her tears. Rath heard her and sat back down and held her in his arms.

"No that ain't gonna happen. I don't walk away from my girl." Rath said without thinking and Maria looked up at him.

"Your girl?" She asked him and he smiled at her before speaking.

"Yeah, my beautiful girl." Rath said to her while moving a piece of blond hair from Maria's face. Suddenly they heard a bunch of noise and Michael burst through the door.

"MICHAEL!" Maria jumped into his arms and then Michael pointed at Rath and began to yell.

"You steal me, then you steal my friends, and then you try and steal my girlfriend!" Michael's face was beet red and he was angry.

"Michael, stop it." Maria wriggled from his grasp and stood protectively in front of Rath. Rath took Maria by the hand and stood next to her.

"Why do want to choose me?" Rath whispered to her and she looked at him.

"Because I like you more than I do Michael." Maria whispered to him and then turned back to look at Michael.

"What!" Michael then lunged at Maria and Rath slammed him back against a wall with his powers.

"Come on, let's go to my house." She led Rath out of the back and to the front room where the others stood.

"Go home, I ain't comin' with ya." Rath said to Lonnie and Ava and then turned and waited for Maria.

"Is that Rath?" Liz asked and then when Maria nodded at Liz, making her blush. Max looked like he could beat up Rath, so Maria told Liz what she was going to do.

"Control Michael because I am taking Rath with me to my house to chill. I'll be fine." Maria took Rath's hand and led him to her house. After getting inside and locking the doors, Maria heard Michael outside. She looked at Rath and he nodded at her in agreement.

"Michael, please stop this now." Maria said after opening the door and looking at him. Michael dropped to his knees and then began to beg her.

"Please, I'll do anything if you just agree to take me back. I'll change my ways. I want you and I need you." Michael looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"Give me time, Michael." Maria said to him and then he nodded at her. She went back inside and shut the door. Rath took her hand and walked with her up to her room, where she fell to the bed.

"I can't believe this is happening." Maria said and then saw Rath standing nearby, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry about, 'Ria." Rath said to her and then Maria beckoned him over to lay on the bed with her.

"Let's just sleep on it." Maria said to him and he laid next to her and wrapped him arm around her waist. Now Maria had a very big decision to make………who would she choose, Michael or Rath?

Alright, here's a new fic for ya'll. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my other one…….here's my thanks on here. Please review this one and vote…who should Maria go with Rath or Michael? Here are my thanks anyways:

SlayerStarr- thanks! You rock in many different ways! Thanks for being my first reviewers on like both of my new stories!

Hayley- Neither did I. That's why I redid it. I like fell back in disappointment and anger when they got that close and almost kissed. Thanks for liking that version. Hope you like this one too!

Grace – I have and I hope ya'll like this one. I wish I wrote for them too. I'd get to meet Brendan…droolsThanks for your review!

Alright that's all folks. Hope your readings all well and good…also to read more transcripts I must say go to because that's how I was able to do that scene and this one over! ANYWAYS! VOTE ON THE MICHAEL AND RATH THING!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Graduation Part II

Alright…….sadly the votes are in and I hate to do this but everyone wants Michael and Maria. I am probably going to do another story where Maria and Rath get together so don't worry for all you Maria/ Rath fans!

Graduation Part II

Maria woke to find Rath gone. There was a note lying next to her and she read it out loud.

"Dear Maria, I hate to do this to you but we just weren't meant to be together. Michael loves you way more than I do and I know you were going to choose him because all you did last night was say his name while you slept. Maybe I'll see ya around. Peace, Rath." Maria let the note fall from her hands and then she stood.

"'Ria, you okay?" Liz had somehow climbed the tree and made it to Maria's window. Liz came in as Maria began to cry a little.

"Yeah, where's Michael? I need to talk to him." Maria said after a little bit of crying and letting Liz read the note.

"He's outside, where's he's been all night. He's been sleeping on your porch waiting for you." Liz explained and then Maria stood and made her way outside and to the porch where Michael sat with his head in his hands.

"Michael." Maria simply said his name and Michael was immediately holding Maria in his arms. He had seen Rath leave the night before and talked to him.

Flashback

_Rath finished writing the note and laid it beside Maria, then he kissed her forehead softly and went quietly down the stairs and out the door where he found Michael sitting. Michael looked at him and he just smirked._

"_Listen, Michael let's not start arguing or anything, for Maria's sake. She will choose you, man. So just let me leave." Rath looked at Michael with an emotion he thought he never had, sympathy._

"_Thanks, Rath." Michael stood and shook Rath's hand._

"_No problem, man. Next time I won't try and kidnap you, okay. Just ask you to come with us." Rath and Michael laughed and then Rath saw Lonnie pull up._

"_Well, looks like your ride is here. Take care of yourself Rath." Michael said and hugged his look-a-like and then let him leave. As Rath was about to get in the car, he turned and looked at Michael._

"_Take care of her Michael, she needs someone who loves her like you do, but she also wants to be able to trust you. Be good to her man." Rath said and Michael nodded at him. Rath got in the car and soon all Michael could see was the streetlights and houses. Michael laid down on the swinging bench and soon fell asleep with some difficulty._

End Flashback

"Michael, I'm so sorry. I must have worried you." Maria tried to explain but Michael shushed her.

"No need to apologize, 'Ria. I already know that you would never leave me. Remember that I never left you." Michael whispered in her ear and then kissed her forehead.

Later That evening

Max and Liz were together out on Liz's balcony. She lit candles, and he unfolded and laid out a colorful red patterned sheet on the floor.

"Liz, I've been thinking about what happened before...You saved Maria's life." Max said looking at her with a smile.

"I know..." Liz said and then smiled back at him.

"I have a weird feeling about it is all." Max said and then as Liz moved close to him, he moved away from her. He walked over to the cooker and didn't look at her.

"Max, what's wrong?" Liz asks him and then he looked at her.

"I...I've just been feeling like I have no path... you know? Nowhere to go. ...Maybe... maybe that's why I've been put here... to help people. ...Maybe that's what I should do with my life after I leave Roswell." Max looked away again and up at the stars that were blanketing the sky.

"Like... Tom Joad in Grapes of Wrath... doing good deeds and avoiding the law." Liz asked and he smiled, turning to look at her.

"The thing is... I can't do that without you." Max said and Liz exchanged a questioning look with Max. Liz then took a few steps closer to Max.

"...I would do anything... if it means being with you..." Liz said looking at him and seeing his eyes soften even more than usual. Max smiled at her then after a moment, he turned back to take the lid off the cooker.

"...A trick I learned from Superman. Let's see if it really works." Max said and then Liz smiled half way and watched him with curiosity. Max picked a charcoal briquette out of the cooker and enclosed it in his hand. With great effort he squeezed it, and bright white energy began to emanate from his fist. After a moment, he wiped the object in his hand on the bottom of his shirt.

Max slowly turned back to face Liz, and then walked over to her. Holding her gaze, he got down on one knee, and held out the diamond he had just made.

"Oh my g..." Liz began but Max cut her off.

"Liz... they're taking our home from us. ...They want to kill us... and... they might. ...But when I look in your eyes, I... I don't feel angry... or... deprived. ...I feel like the luckiest half-human on the planet. You're pure... you're... you're true... and... you're real. And right now that seems like the only thing that's important. ...I want to be with you Liz... forever." Max saw Liz smile and she saw his eyes light up. He placed the diamond in Liz's palm and closed her hand around it.

"...Liz Parker... will you marry me?" Max asked and while still holding his gaze, Liz slowly knelt down in front of Max and smiled at him.

"...Yes." Liz said to him and Max smiled. He half laughs with joy and relief, then he somberly pulled Liz towards him and gave her brief, soft kiss. He pulled back for a moment.

"...After... graduation." Max said to her and she smiled at him.

"...okay..." Liz thought on this. There wasn't really anyone going to kill them. No one had seen them. They shared a long, tender kiss.

That evening of the next day

In the auditorium at West Roswell High, the graduating class of 2002 sat in their bright red robes, smiled, laughed, and applauded as a couple of graduating seniors left the dais.

Liz, Max, Maria, Michael, and Kyle sat in various places, each in their robes. Max looked a couple rows back, smiling at Liz, and she lowered her eyes. Kyle sees their brief exchange, and his brow knitted for an instant. Further back, Isabel and Jesse sat with her parents, just in front of where Liz's dad, Jeff Parker, was sitting. Jeff Parker gave a quick whistle as he clapped. Everyone was excited, laughing and smiling, all cheerfully suffering through the long ceremony. As the cheering died down, the MC spoke.

"Congratulations... Congratulations... And as we continue to honor our senior class, we'd like to give them a few of our own words of wisdom... before we send them out into the world as High School graduates. So now, it's my pleasure to introduce our special guest for this evening. A three-time Hugo Award winner for excellence in science fiction, and an international best-selling author... Bryce McCain!" He said and then everyone applauded and cheered as the author walked out on stage. Maria had rolled her eyes at one statement.

Max, Liz, Maria, Isabel, Jesse, Michael, and Kyle stared at the man, stunned as the man's identity sunk in. They exchanged desperate, frightened looks with each other. Bryce McCain began to speak. They continued to look to each other as he talked, not knowing what to do.

"Much of my work is about the possibility of alien life. Of course... that's fiction. But the truth is... that we're all aliens, really, in our own way... especially in high school..." McCain began and made everyone began to settle in their seats. "When I sat down to write this speech... I was struck by the similarities... between what I do... and the situation that you find yourself in now."

"...believe in what could be. About having faith... okay, that life and the universe holds more than what we perceive. As you contemplate..." McCain continued on as Max looked painfully back towards Liz, and she returned his look with a brave smile. Soon McCain finished and Max is called up to speak as he was surprisingly the Valedictorian. Max looked up into the darkness. Max stepped up to the podium and began to speak to the crowd. Liz, Kyle, Michael, and Maria watched him with intent.

"Hi, I'm Max Evans. I'd like to take this opportunity to, ah... to say a few things on behalf of myself... and the graduating class...some of us are here tonight to walk across this stage, get our hard-earned diplomas and toss our caps in the air. They are here to say goodbye to their high school lives...goodbye to their family... and friends... and it's been a long... hard road for all of us. We have a lot of... wounds...we've all lost people... people that were close to us. We've had each other to cling to...but tonight, that's all coming to an end...and now we must let fate take care of the rest of our future. So... thank you, Roswell... thank you for... for letting us prosper and grow among you all. Now we must go on and make something more of our lives and grow stronger in this world. So while some say goodbye to Roswell and open the door to a new life, others stay and settle down here in Roswell and have children that will someday go to the same schools we went to and go through the same halls that we have all walked down. So I say goodbye to those who are leaving and good luck to everyone here." Max soon smiled and stepped down. This was it. The MC said the final words and everyone threw their spas into the air and Liz and Max ran to each other, hugging tightly. Michael ran to Maria and joined her next to Max and Liz. Maria looked at Liz's hand and shrieked.

"He asked you and never told me? Bad girl!" Maria joked with her and then turned back to Michael. Liz's mom was nowhere in sight, so when her dad came running over she looked surprised.

"Dad, I thought you were gone." Liz said as she hugged her father.

"No, your mother left town early this morning. Wait, what's this?" Jeff asked as he looked at Liz's hand and then smiled at Max.

"Take care of my little girl, Max." Max nodded at him and then Liz hugged him.

"I'll take care of the arrangements." Jeff said and turned to leave the group to talk amongst them selves. Kyle came up and Liz hugged him.

"Congratulations, Liz. Take good care of my old girlfriend or I'll have to snap your neck." Kyle joked with Max and at this Kyle and Max hugged. Soon Sheriff Valenti joined them and looked at his son.

"You've made me so proud son." Sheriff Valenti then hugged his son and smiled at the others.

"Have fun and congratulations to the rest of you." Sheriff Valenti then left the group alone once more. Isabel, Jesse, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans came over next.

"LIZ! Is that what I think it is!" Isabel screamed as she saw the ring on Liz's finger.

"Yeah, my dad says he is going to take care of the arrangements." Liz said and then Isabel and Max's mother stepped in between Liz and Isabel and smiled at Max and then at Liz.

"Well, let's go find him, Isabel so we can talk about these arrangements." Isabel and Mrs. Evans left with Jesse and Mr. Evans tagging along behind the two women. Now the group was finally alone and they looked at each other.

"Well, let's go to the Crashdown to get something to eat and then how about we drive to the pod site." Michael suggested with his arm around Maria's waist and the group nodded at him.

But as they got in the car to leave, something strange hit Liz, and it was a vision of something that was going to prevent Max and her form getting married right away.

Alright so that's it….I hope ya'll liked it and now time for my thanks! Here they are:

Purple- To answer your question, that wasn't Michael who really healed Liz, it was Rath. Read back and you'll see. He was just acting like he was Michael. Thanks for your review!

Grace- Wow lots of questions………..the dupes didn't kidnap Isabel, Max, and Michael. They just kidnapped Michael. Also Maria is comfortable with him because he treats her like Michael usually does. It's weird I know! Thanks for your review by the way on both of my stories!

Hayley- yeah, maybe you could help me write one! I have the transcripts if you want to then email me please! Oh and I hate Courtney too!

RiaRath101-I promise I will try and do a Maria/Rath one for ya...it gets hard though! I love this pairing better too but I had to go with the majority! Thanks for your review and I hope you still review this story!

SlayerStarr- Thanks for your reviews! I love you! You are so awesome……….keep reviewing!

Alright so there are my thanks and I hope ya'll like this chapter! I know it's not as long but I try! I hope you all will keep reviewing! Thanks!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Visions

Alright so here's a new chapter….I know ya'll have been waiting and I thank you for being so patient with me…….hopefully I am through having writer's block now, so here it is………enjoy!

Visions

The group had decided beforehand that the girls would drive together and the boys would drive together, so Maria took Liz in her car while Michael, Kyle, and Max went in the jeep. Maria looked over at her friend and noticed something was wrong.

"Liz, you okay?" Maria asked looking at Liz with concern and at first Liz didn't say anything so Maria hit her in the arm, making Liz look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Maria." Liz said and then turned back to look out the window.

"Umm, okay...Liz, when you say that I know you're not fine. Tell me what's wrong, Liz. I know I can handle it." Maria looked at her reassuringly and Liz nodded.

"I had another vision." Liz began and Maria looked at her in excitement.

"Was it about you and Max?" Maria asked and then Liz nodded, but Maria could tell that whatever it had been it hadn't been good.

"It was really scary, Maria." Liz looked back out the window and then back to Maria.

"Liz, what was it about?" Maria asked sowing down and making the guys in the jeep behind her honk the horn.

"There's someone or something that's going to stop my wedding." Liz began to cry so Maria pulled off the road and stopped the car. She turned to her friend and hugged her, comforting her and waiting for Liz to stop crying.

"Liz, it'll be okay. I know it will. I just know it." Maria said and then heard a knock at her window and saw all three guys staring in the window.

"Go away now!" She mouthed to them and motioned them away at which they did.

"Alright, Maria, I'm all better, let's go and celebrate." Liz said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and smiling at her friend. Maria nodded and started the car and soon they arrived at the Crashdown to find the guys all sitting around and talking amongst themselves.

"You guys okay?" Kyle asked spotting them first and standing. Maria nodded at Kyle and then Maria sat down next to Michael after Max had moved form next to him. Kyle sat talking to some girl who worked at the Crashdown and Max ad Liz sat at a booth in a corner talking.

"Today has been one long day, Space boy." Maria said to Michael while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sure has, Maria. So what are we going to do?" Michael asked wrapping his arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Nothing for now." Maria glanced over at Liz who nodded at her with a smile. Liz wasn't going to tell Max yet what she saw, but she would in time, she knew that she had to or he would find out the hard way.

Alright I know ya'll are probably going to kill me for the shortness but I hope you liked it! Please review and I will be contacting those of you who have asked me to! And here's my thanks now:

Hayley- Thanks and I can't wait to write another one! I will be contacting you soon so be ready because I have ideas too! That's good about the transcripts! Thanks for your reviews!

SlayerStarr-You rock so much….you is my number one reviewer (Not to make anyone jealous) and yeah I will help ya! Thanks for your review!

iris isis- Michael was with Lonnie and Ava and the dupes came back, if you read, because Rath wanted to make sure that everyone was alright in Roswell! Thanks for your review!

Alright so that's all for now………I will probably be writing more once I talk to some of my reviewers so be patient!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
